


Last Night ||NaruSasu||

by Visexual



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visexual/pseuds/Visexual
Summary: "You're a girl?!"Everyone stood there in disbelief as if the night couldn't get anymore climactic. Not a single soul dared to approach nor even talk to her as all eyes were focused on her.The raven's frustration grew even more as she saw Naruto's reaction, her whole body trembled as silence conquered the whole revenue. Slowly did she realize that all this is already making a scene and so she immediately rushed to the exit."Sasuke wait!" the blonde attempted to catch up to her but she was already nowhere to be seen.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

# Last Night

by [Visexual](https://embed.wattpad.com/user/Visexual)

Table of contents

  * Chapter 1: Last Night

  * Chapter 2: Fall

  * Chapter 3: Complicated




## Chapter 1: Last Night

A black haired teen woke up from her slumber, despite the aching of her back she still refused to open her eyes and just got back to sleep. But as soon as she felt the presence of another person beside her she then became startled and finally decided to get up. Her eyes widened as she saw right before her eyes a clear and explicit view of a blond guy, for a moment she struggled to breathe as she tried to process all of this in her mind. She couldn't stand the thought of her sleeping with her best friend even if she's secretly in love with him. She quickly looked for her clothes and tried her best to hide her feminine traits as soon as possible, she's lucky that the car that they were in is parked in a very secluded place. She can't possibly imagine the embarassment she would feel if someone saw them bare naked together. She rushed to exit the car and immediately left the place, as she walked further she tried to recall what happened last night.

᯽ _Flashback: Last Night_ ᯽

"Sasuke!" a voice called from behind.

Sasuke turned around to see a grinning blonde catching up to her, "Hey Naruto."

"Going to the party eh?" the blond placed a his arm on her shoulder.

"What's it looks like I'm doing?"

"I don't know, wandering the streets?"

The raven rolled her eyes in response, "Says the one who got up till dawn just to see the sprinklers turn on."

"Well you..."

"What?"

"Uhh..." he couldn't think of a trashtalk he could use against the raven.

"That's what I thought."

"Wait! I'll think of something."

"And while you're at it please keep quiet."

Naruto just pouted as he tried remembering embarassing moments of the raven. He was focused in remembering that he didn't realize that they were already in front of the house.

"We're here," Sasuke called his attention.

"Huh?" he looked up only to see the welcoming party lights in front of him, "Oh."

"Come on, let's meet with the gang." she grabbed the blonde by the wrist as she rushed to enter the house.

As soon as she opened the door they were both caught in surprise by the huge crowds of people inside, they weren't expecting this much people in Gaara's party. The last time they remembered him hosting a party there were only fifteen guests and half of them were just comrades of his father.

They quickly heard there friends calling them and immediately met up with them.

"Hey guys," the blonde greeted as they sat down. He immediately notices the absence of Sakura so he asks, " Wait, Sakura isn't around?"

"Unfortunately," Shikamaru plainly answered.

"How come?"

"Well for one she was banned to hang with us for what happened yesterday because SOMEONE forced her to drink Beer," Ino's stare is directly pointed at Kiba.

"What? We were playing Truth or Dare, it's not my fault she chose Dare."

"So out of all the things you could've made her do you chose drinking Beer? You know very well she's Alcohol Intolerant!"

"I'm sorry okay? It's not like it killed her or something. I mean she was willing to do it anyway in exchange for Sasuke's shirt," this statement of Kiba startled Sasuke.

"Well thanks to you her parents doesn't even want us to be near her anymore."

"Okay stop it you two, let's just enjoy the night alright?" Naruto tried to end the arguement.

"Ugh whatever," Ino crossed her arms.

"I still can't believe Gaara's house has it's own bar," the raven tried to change the topic.

"I know right! Maybe I'll marry him one day," Ino giggled.

' _Umm did her mood just change that fast? Geez moodswings really hit her hard_.' Sasuke thought as she kept a poker face.

"I agree," Sai on the other hand only managed to fake a smile as the remaining feeling he has left for the blond girl had withered away.

"Hey don't forget that we also own this place," Temari and Kankuro abruptly appeared in front of them.

"Shikamaru is triggered," Ino smirked.

"Wha-"

"Oh don't even try denying it, it's so obvious that you two are madly in love for each other."

"Oh shut up," Temari shot glares at her.

"So where's Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Oh he's just busy talking with the adults. You know him, acting so mature and stuff."

After that the table was in complete silence, it wasn't long when the loud music transitioned into a smooth and slow genre that took over the group's attention. The atmosphere began to calm down and everyone just started slow dancing, the vibe slowly became infectious as one by one people began asking each other out for a dance.

"Temari?" Shikamaru called her name as each other's eyes began to meet. He began sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, "Um——can I have this dance with you?"

Temari was dumbfounded for a moment before she nodded her head and started dancing with him.

"Come on Sai let's dance too," Ino took hold of his hand and dragged them both into the dance floor.

"Y'all aren't gonna join in?" Naruto took a glimpse of the others.

"Nah I'm enjoying my date here with my food," Choji took a big bite of his sandwich.

"Well now that you mentioned it..." Kiba hesitated for a moment. "Hinata? If it's okay can I dance with you?"

"S-sure."

As the two went on the dancefloor Hinata was tempted to look back at Naruto, the blonde on the other hand just gave her a big thumbs up.

"So we're the only ones left huh?" Sasuke mentioned.

"Not for long," the blonde stood up and began searching for some chick he could get his hands on. He spotted a black-haired girl whose with her lady friends drinking.

The raven witnessed how her secret crush approached the group of girls and just danced with one of them. She knew that if she kept on hiding her true self from everybody especially the blonde then eventually she'll be too late, but she couldn't just risk her whole persona be extinguished by some petty feeling for Naruto. Her own safety is much more important than her true identity.

Though she kept on repeating this in her mind, her consistent drinking of liquor began taking over her mind and eventually the effect of alcohol started to kick in.

"Uh, are you okay?" Shino asked the very drunk raven.

"I'm fine," the raven spoke in a angry tone like she was ready to wreak havoc.

"You sure? 'Cause you kind of already drank a lot."

"I said I'm fine!" she took a glimpse at Naruto and the girl, she saw how the blonde's hands were placed on the girl's waist. This in return angered her even more and so she sluggishly got off her seat and walked her way up to them. "Move you asshole!" she shoved the girl away.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw how the raven did to the girl, "Why-"

"Shut up! Ignore that bitch and just dance with me," she agressively clinged on to him.

"Okay..."

᯽ _End of Flashback_ ᯽

Sasuke couldn't make out what happened next but she blushed at the thought of her getting jealous but what she's more worried at the moment though is that if someone saw her besides the blonde, she'd be in such a lot of trouble if someone knew about her secret.

' _I need to make up a story, I can't let Naruto know_.'

𖣘-----------------------------------𖣘


	2. Chapter 2

## Chapter 2: Fall

"Kakashi you bastard!" the raven shouted on the phone.

"It wasn't my fault you got drunk and slept with your boyfriend."

"He called you and yet you suggested that he still bring me to his place but did he bring me to his place? No! I woke up in his car naked, NAKED! And he's not my boyfriend!"

"Whatever you say princess."

Sasuko gritted her teeth as she heard the man call her _princess_ , "I'll kill you when you come back!"

"Hm, that's the thousand time you told that already."

"I'll kill you!"

"A thousand and one."

"Die!" the raven shouted as she hang up her phone in fury. ' _That jerk! I'll make sure to burn all his book collection later._ '

The raven is currently struggling to enter her house, she couldn't access the main door so she was left with no other choice but to climb the tree that leads to her room's window. ' _W_ _e'll see who's crying when all his collection will burn into ashes_.'

As she finally reaches the window she immediately checked if it wasn't locked and just sighed in relief with the result. Trying to maintain her balance she quickly lied down on her bed as the fluff of the bed sheets slowly soothed her unbearable headache.

When she was already able to distinguish reality she placed her hands on her face, a sign of disappointment to herself. ' _I can't believe I let my feelings get the best of me, what were you thinking Sasuko! What if something happened between us last night? Ugh, of course something happened I can't possibly deny what I saw earlier,_ ' though her temper had already diminished her frustration grew even bigger. ' _I must think of a plan, something to make it look like it was all just a dream but how?_ '

After a brief moment her phone suddenly rang, she didn't bother looking who the caller was and just picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Sasuke," Sakura's voice was heard from the other line which drastically changed the raven's mood to **annoyed**.

Sasuko made her voice deeper so it would sound like it's _Sasuke_ whose talking, "What is it Sakura? I'm in the middle of something here."

"Aren't you at least gonna ask me how am I doing?"

She rolled her eyes, "No thank you."

"Well I'm doing great, I just talked to my parents..."

The raven distanced herself from her phone, avoiding the conversation with the pink-haired girl **as usual**. She knew if she kept doing the things she'd often do then she'd be able to hide her true identity and just hide under her persona.

' _I musn't blow my cover._ '

꧁___꧂

"Hello? Are you still there?"

Sakura hung up her phone since it was hopeless calling him, she knew that Sasuke would probably walk out on the conversation again but she hoped that this time he would take her seriously. She sighed as she just stared at her phone's screen dreaming that maybe her one true love will call her back, as she started to lose hope she just looked away but suddenly her phone rang. Her anticipation rose up so quickly but it all soon went downhill as it turns out to be just Naruto.

"Hello?" she answered in a monotonous voice.

"Sakura I need to ask you something, it's about Sasuke."

She immediately became intrigued, "Go on."

"I know this question might be subtle but——have you ever imagined Sasuke to be a girl?"

"What?" she chuckled at the question.

"I'm serious. Okay let me change the question, give me a list of reasons why you love Sasuke."

"Now that's a question worth answering. Well for one he's handsome and smart, knows how to cook, secretly has a soft spot for cats, and helps his friends out whenever they need him."

' _Not for you at least,_ ' the blonde thought.

"He's so charming even if he is stuck up sometimes and suspiciously carry a napkin in his bag but let me tell you this, he is the manliest person that I know."

"I think you're over fantasizing him, you do know he doesn't love you."

"Did you just call me to tell me that?!"

"No, I have a bigger reason."

"And what's that?"

"Well last night there's something that happened between me and——Sasuke."

"What?!"

"Wait let me finish, while partying at Gaara's mansion last night we drank and just had fun dancing. All of a sudden a drunk Sasuke came to me and wanted to dance and we did, after the party I insisted that I drive him home since I'm much sober than him. But after a failed attempt I decided to bring him to my place but that's the time it all got heated, I would never have imagined what happened next. Though the memory was a bit blurry due to the alcohol my eyes weren't blind to see that he had a girl's body."

It was total silence after that, Sakura didn't answered.

"Hello? Sakura are you still there?"

It took a while but then Naruto heard laughing.

"Hahahahahaha."

"What's so funny?"

The pinkette managed to laugh a bit more before answering, "Out of all the stories that you made up this is the funniest, did you really think Sasuke is a girl?"

"How do you know that he isn't a _she_."

"Because I saw him naked once."

"When?! I mean——Oh really?"

"Yeah, so don't stress yourself with the thought that Sasuke might be a _girl_. You're just hallucinating from the alcohol."

"Okay——thanks?"

"Bye."

After the call she thought for a moment about what he said, ' _I_ _t can't be true right?_ '

"So you saw Sasuke naked?" Ino entered the room with a tray of cookies in her hands. Luckily, she was unbanned after Sakura convinced her parents that she had nothing to do with what happened to her.

"You heard?"

"Your call was in loud speaker."

"Oh."

"So you wanna explain to me how you saw him naked?"

"Well..." she blushed and smirked at the thought. "I took a peak at him while he was changing."

"Really? How do you know it was him that you saw?"

"He had black hair and pale skin, though I didn't see his face I knew it was him."

"I think your being delusional, I mean how do you know that it wasn't Sai that you saw?"

"No way, I'm very very sure that it was Sasuke trust me 100%."

"Okay whatever you say."

' _I hope so._ '

𖣘-----------------------------------𖣘


	3. Chapter 3

## Chapter 3: Complicated

Naruto wandered all corners of his apartment as he kept on thinking about what had happened, he's starting to believe that it was all his subconscious playing tricks on his mind as he too admittingly drank alcohol as well. But this alone cannot discredit the **naked** truth he was in earlier this morning. ' _You can't possibly just wake up in your car half-naked and not expect something happened._ '

His mind kept on repeating the images of the raven, desperately showing the discreet parts of the raven that not even he himself did not expect to see.

᯽ _Flashback:_ _Last Night_ ᯽  
 _(The Dance)_

"Ignore that bitch and just dance with me."

"Okay..." though a bit confused he didn't want to cause a bigger scene so he gave him a chance and just placed his hands on his waist. The raven in return wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him much closer to him, as the music slowly transitioned to a slow dance the atmosphere had greatly influenced the two as they were really getting into the moment.

It felt weird but Naruto just closed his eyes enjoyed the moment, in his thoughts this is just one of those crazy things where people get drunk and the body just starts to have a mind of it's own. It all seemed to just be a joke or a prank but it all soon changed as he opened his eyes, it was right then and there that the raven attempted to kiss him right in the lips. He immediately pushed him away.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this, Sasuke you know that I'm not gay." He explained but only got a laugh in response, "What's so funny?"

The raven leaned closer to the blonde's ears, "Who told you that I was even a guy."

"What do you mean?"

"Find out for yourself," the raven said in a seductive voice.

"No," he pushed him away once again. "Your drunk."

"So what if I'm drunk? Don't drunk people always speak their mind." He replied but the slur in his voice and the chuckle that came afterwards wasn't quite convincing at least to the blonde.

Due to the weird behavior he was showing Naruto decided to leave him and went straight to the bar. He kept on thinking what the raven meant as he himself was tempted to drink a little bit of alcohol.

The night has gone by so fast as people began saying their goodbyes and taking their leave, the blonde in the other hand kept himself at least sober enough to drive as the others completely endulged themselves in their favorite beverage. Seeing his friends stumbling all over the place, Gaara insisted that they should just sleep in their home for the night.

"Thanks but no thanks, I should bring Sasuke home. Kakashi-san won't be too happy with me if I don't get him home and I'm sure Sasuke doesn't want to spend a night here without his precious nightlight," He managed to pull of a joke.

"i'll ShoW yOU WhOse afRAiD of THe dARK."

"We should get going," the blonde waved goodbye as he carried the raven on his shoulder.

"LEt me gO YoU HomEwReCKEr."

"What? When did I ever cause someone's elses breakup?"

"YoU bROKe mY HEaRt yOU CHeaTer!"

"When did I ever cheat huh?"

"MATh tEst lefT the ChAt," the black-haired teen laughed.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Teme."

"Dobe."

It took awhile before they got to their destination as the car was parked quite far from Gaara's house since he struggled a little bit to find a place to park. He set him on the passenger seat and proceeded to the driver's seat as he began to drive.

"You're so cute when you're so serious," Sasuke whispered but loud enough for the other to hear.

When they finally arrived to the raven's house he walked up to the door with the drunk teen on his shoulder, before he could knock he saw a note taped at the door.

\-----------------------------------------  
\--------------------

𝖳𝗈 𝖲𝖺𝗌𝗎𝗄𝗈:

𝖨'𝗆 𝗁𝖾𝖺𝖽𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗈𝗎𝗍, 𝖽𝗈𝗇'𝗍 𝖻𝗈𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗋 𝗅𝗈𝗈𝗄𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖿𝗈𝗋 𝗆𝖾.

𝖯.𝖲. 𝖦𝗈𝗈𝖽 𝗅𝗎𝖼𝗄 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁 𝖭𝖺𝗋𝗎𝗍𝗈 ( ;

<3 𝖪𝖺𝗄𝖺𝗌𝗁𝗂

\--------------------  
\-----------------------------------------

Naruto blushed at the last part of the note but also confused as to why the name was Sasuko instead of Sasuke, he assumed this was just a misspelling so he was quick to move on and just focused on heading back to the car. He released a heavy sigh as he was starting to get exhausted and at the same time his having a minor headache, he knew that the only option that's left is bringing him to his home so he began stirring the wheel once again.

"It's so hot," Sasuke complained as he started removing his clothes.

He saw what he was doing and asked, "What are you doing?!"

"Stripping duh."

"But is it really necessary to also remove your jeans? At least wait till we get to my apartment."

The raven suddenly put a hand on the blonde's crotch as a way to arouse him.

"Stop!" he raised his voice but still he didn't stop. At this point he just decided to randomly park his car somewhere, "I said stop!"

He smirked mischievously, "Your thing doesn't want to though." He then suddenly jumped on top of him and slowly undressed himself in front of him.

"S-Stop."

Once the raven finished undressing Naruto just sat there in shock, Sasuke had woman-like breasts. It was right there and then that it was revealed that he isn't a he but a _she._ And to make things worse she even got rid of what seemed to be her panties and with that being said the blonde now don't know what to do next. It's like the statement of the raven not being a guy has just justified itself to what seems to be one of the awkward moments in his life.

Naruto whose still in shock just let the raven unbutton him as she chuckled at his reaction, she bit her lower lip as she began seeing more of his mascular figure up until he was already completely shirtless. His chiseled abs and buff arms had her aroused more as the only thing that's left for her imagination to wonder is what's hiding behind those covers. But before anything else could happen she suddenly passed out, Naruto let out a sigh as it finally ended.

' _I guess she's much more tired than I am considering how much she drained herself dancing to those songs earlier,_ ' he gently layed her down and covered her up with his jacket before crashing down to his seat.

' _I just wish this'll just turn out to be a dream._ '

᯽ _End of Flashback_ ᯽

But to his dismay it wasn't, "Ugh of course, I remember now."

He lied down on his futon as he stared at the ceiling floor motionless, "How am I suppose to face _her_ now?"

' _I should explain to her that nothing happened between us, if not our friendship won't be the same ever again._ '

𖣘-----------------------------------𖣘


End file.
